Trapped
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Theirs was an easy arrangement, each seeking to escape their own demons, each finding what they needed in an unlikely agreement. Three seperate events bring three tormented people together. RemusHermioneSirius.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**__ Something a little different. This is a series of four disjointed moments in time between three characters which will ultimately bring them together.

* * *

_

Trapped

* * *

_Sirius

* * *

_

It wasn't like I was one to speak about my problems in earnest. Infact, most of the time I was content to just plaster a smile on my face and pretend all was right with the world. This very moment in time, that very response was proving to be the hardest thing I have ever tried to do.

The walls were closing in on me, the bars on the windows so similar to bars I had watched with grim intent for twelve long years, it caused my chest to constrict and my heart to pound in double time to try and cope with the pain.

I knew people were beginning to stare, I knew my own Godson kept looking at me with disappointment lacing his features, yet nothing he, or anyone else could do, would help me now. I was just another victim of the war, like everyone else in this room, and I was being selfish to think of myself as any kind of exception.

I wanted to scream, to shout - to rant and rave and make everyone understand. There was no break for me between the two wars that had rocked our secluded little world. No rest, no breath of air, no sigh of relief. I had been caught in the grip of my own personal battle for over twenty years and I didn't know how to move on; didn't know if I could move on.

I am sure people just expected me to miraculously recover, to pretend it never happened and joke about it, like they all could now, like I would have once done. Glancing at Harry, I can see that expectation; that pleading look to not ruin this moment for him, to be the man he needed and wanted me to be on his wedding day.

Giving him what I hoped was a smile of reassurance, but was probably more of a grimace; I tried not to reflect on how similar this situation was to one I had been in not long after Graduation. Sweet Merlin he looked like James, standing before a man of god with his fiery beauty. I wanted to be happy for him, but all this day was doing was dredging up painful memories.

Another glance out the barred and tinted windows was a reminder of just what my actions had cost James. Despite the fact that I was innocent when it came to their deaths, I still had years of imprisonment and public resentment to make me feel the guilt that ripped through my chest like a constant hum.

My head began to spin as visions of red headed women in white dresses and long lost faces, mingled with gleaming black bars haunted me. I wanted to get out; I needed to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione

* * *

_

They looked so happy, all three of them practically glowing. Even following a traumatic childbirth Ginny still managed to look beautiful and I couldn't help but resent her just that little bit more.

Ginny Weasley was everything I wished I could be; confident, beautiful, funny, witty, loved and now the one thing I could never be, a mother. She had everything I wished I had, and even some things I never knew I wanted. I was sure, deep down inside Ginny was aware of how green I was with envy, whether she chose to use that knowledge to boost her own confidence or felt extreme pity for me, I would never know.

Ron stepped beside me at that moment and squeezed my arm in the first friendly gesture he had shown me since our horrible break up almost six months before. Lavender gave me a tight smile from his other arm; as if it hurt her just to look at me. Before I could even attempt an expression back they had moved on to greet the newest Weasley.

My heart constricted at the clear bump displayed beneath the blondes tight robes. She wore them deliberately, almost to stake her claim on Ron, as if the gold band on her finger wasn't enough. I hated her too, in my own way, for being the person I couldn't be for him.

The whole room felt pity for me; I could feel it pressing down on me in sickening waves. A covert glance here, a whispered rumour there, and an overall air of avoidance, as if what I had was contagious. I knew they all knew, even if nobody bought it up.

Barren, the doctors had called me, a nasty leftover from the war and Bellatrix Lestrange's final revenge. A pity they said, an unfortunate turn of events others crooned, but in the end nothing could be done. Who would have guessed that the Unforgivable Curses had more of a nasty side effect than initially realised, certainly no scholar that was for sure. There were countless books on these curses, trust me, I had read them all, and yet everything focused on the curse as it was performed, nothing had been recorded about the long term effects.

I had made it my personal mission to find out, to unlock as much information about these curses as I could. I had gone insane in my own way, having taken on an almost manic state in my efforts to discover why my right to be a mother had been taken away from me.

However if I thought I had felt empty and alone when I had discovered my body was unable to give life, it was nothing compared to how I had felt when Ron had left me. I had trapped myself in my own personal hell and at times no matter how much I kicked and screamed I couldn't seem to drag myself from it.

Looking around the room I could hear the whispers again, see the looks become more concerned as my breathing increased and my head began to spin. I had to get out and away from it all, before I truly went insane.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remus

* * *

_

The laughter permeated the night air like small bursts of fireworks, joyous and carefree bubbles of light. I almost smiled but it came out more as a feral grin and I was glad nobody was in close proximity to see it for the grimace of pain it turned out to be.

I couldn't blame any of them for the date this little New Years celebration had fallen on; after all, no matter how hard I tried I knew I couldn't deny the moon what it wanted.

Tonight it was so clear that even though it still had a slight way to go, it appeared to be full. Its pale light shone almost merrily against the crisp white snow and mocked me in its almost cheerful way. I sat on the Burrow's back step, glaring at it in response.

I didn't want my new year to begin on a furry note, it was the worst way to start anything and I was certain it was a bad omen to the events that were sure to come. Closing his eyes to the sight I felt the beast raise its head within me, the wolf lying just beneath my skin was almost licking its chops in anticipation.

Over the years the beast had grown stronger, slowly wearing down the human body that had a much shorter life span. Each new scar, each torn ligament, was just another reminder that my body wasn't cut out for the kind of activity the wolf was inclined to indulge in.

The wolf was trapped for the majority of the year, only allowed out to play once a month, and as time had worn on he had become increasingly restless. In turn, the part of me that was linked to him had become restless too. I had lashed out, said things I wouldn't normally have said and done things I would never in my rational state of mind ever dreamed of committing.

Opening my eyes as an actual burst of fireworks streaked across the night sky in complete contradiction to my mood, I found myself wanted to chase that fleeting occurrence.

The urge to run, to jump, yelp and play reared its ugly head and I had to grip the arms of the wooden chair, forcing myself to sit still, to ignore the instincts that were almost my own now. These urges were easier to suppress; it was the urges that told me to bite, to hunt and to kill that always proved to be the hardest to ignore.

Breathing heavily, I heard the snap of the chair before I felt the splinters in my palm. I forced my eyes to focus on Harry, who stood a short ways from me, showing his tiny son the streaking lights.

The wolf's thoughts, evil and sinister invaded my own perceptions. I got up and ran. I had to escape; I had to leave before I did something I would truly regret.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione

* * *

_

He surged beneath her, causing her whole frame to arch up in pleasure, and her skin to tingle in response. The man behind her supported her back as the trio moved in unison, pulsing against one another in an age old of dance of give and take.

She cried out as her sensitive nerve endings received what they craved, feeling wanted and loved and everything she had ever missed in her life. She shivered when the man above her groaned as she twirled her hips causing the man behind her hissed in response.

It was always like this with them, the driving need; the escapism of the act. When she had caught first Sirius' eye, and then Remus', she knew it was only a matter of before they snuck away from baby James' Naming Day Celebrations to indulge in the act that had kept them all sane for the last few months.

Her senses were in overload, her woes and troubles seeming to melt away as she indulged in the one thing that always managed to free her, if just for a short time, from the mad trap her mind had become.

* * *

_Remus

* * *

_

He hissed in her ear when her hips shifted a full circle between them, catching his friends' eye as he groaned in pleasure. He ran his hands between the two undulating bodies, cupping her breasts, feeling the twin points of her nipples pressing against his palms.

The soft body beneath him began to quake as it was plundered and taken with breathtaking force. He supported her with his arms as best he could, kissing her shoulders and the line of her spine, letting her know he was there. Her body tensed and she let out a long low keen of pleasure as her tight sleeve convulsed between them.

Sirius pulled back and gave him a nod; he smiled and gave a nod of understanding, coaxing her body into more of a kneeling position as his fingers found the tight bud between her thighs.

She knew this routine well, and leant back into him, moaning with pleasure as he entered her next, finding his own escape in her willing flesh.

* * *

_Sirius

* * *

_

Watching as Remus took her from behind was his own guilty pleasure. He was able to take a virtual step back and truly appreciate the beauty of the thoroughly satisfied woman above him.

Theirs was an easy arrangement, each seeking to escape their own demons, each finding what they needed in an unlikely agreement.

She needed to feel wanted, loved and whole. Something no one man could achieve, he needed to take out his pain and frustration of years of injustice on someone, and she was had always been a bit of a masochist. Remus needed someone who wanted to be treated gently, rebelling against his own beast by being the exact opposite in nature.

Remembering how rough he had been and the sheer look of pleasure on the witches face now reminded him just how perfect an escape they all were for each other. It was in these moments he knew them all to be free.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
